Hermione Goes Batshit Insane
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Hermione finds herself in more than one unlikely situation and is convinced she is going insane. Cliche alert.


_A/N __– After yet another round of off topic discussions it was decided by WeasleyForMe that Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte should write a story with this title. If you are wondering about the whole Percy thing please check out the story _Twin Babies_ by _JackMyles_, it can be found on our profile page!_

* * *

Hermione Goes Batshit Insane

* * *

They crashed into the wall beside the stairs, grinding and pushing against each other as hands tore buttons and fingernails scraped skin. Her mind reeled as his calloused palms pulled and shaped her breasts, and her breath began to come in short choppy gasps.

He literally tore the skirt from her as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He kissed the small triangle of fabric covering her core almost reverently before slipping them down her legs and helping her to step out of them.

He rose to his feet and continued making passionate love to her mouth, eliciting moans as his fingers trailed back down her stomach. She held her breath as he parted her intimate folds, she tried to concentrate on undoing his heavy leather belt but the fingers that slipped inside her drove all thoughts of anything else aside.

She cried out against his mouth as he inserted yet another hurried finger into her tight sheath, preparing her for him. Without knowing how she managed it she finally removed his belt and fumbled with the zipper before releasing his engorged member.

It was his turn to cry out as her small hand wrapped firmly around his length, beginning their journey down before returning to the head and circling it in rhythm to his own strokes. It was a matter of minute before he was jerking her away from the wall and spinning her in his arms so that he was now using the all for support and she had access to him.

Her mouth moved from his, down the thick column of his neck as his hands moved to grip her thighs, urging her into his arms. With losing contact she jumped up so her legs were wrapped around his hips and his arousal brushed against her throbbing core. It was a heady sensation to be held suspended this way but his strong arms could handle the strain.

Looking into her eyes he plunged into her, causing her head to drop back and her chest to heave. He latched on to one nipple, rolling it on his tongue as he set the pace; fast and deep just the way she liked it. He knew her body so well that he could just how far to take things to get her off, today she wanted, no she needed it all.

"Percy," she gasped as he hit a spot so deep inside her she saw stars.

"Mmmm Hermione," he responded, his whole face screwed up in concentration.

"Percy?" this time she shrieked it realising who exactly she was with. Hermione woke gasping; she flung the tangled sheets from her and lay in the cool of the night trying not to think about the fact that she had just had an erotic dream about Percy Weasley.

"Hermione," the name was sighed this time as a warm body turned to her. She saw a flash of red hair in the moonlight and froze, her dream flashing across her mind. She was so aroused at this point that she didn't have time to feel guilty as she took George Weasley's mouth in a kiss passionate enough to wake him.

His hands crept up her sides, finding her supple breasts and manipulating her taut nipples. She groaned and felt that her whole body on edge as she felt his hands push her onto her back but something was obstructing her movements that way. She turned her head only to find an identical red head grinning down at her.

"Fred!" she gasped, shocked to find her lovers twin in bed with them. George was now caressing her neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin causing shivers to run up and down her spine despite the war raging in her head. She stared into Fred's eyes a moment longer before making a decision.

Twisting her whole body around and gripped his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers, conveying all her feelings of frustration and confusion into one bruising heart stopping kiss. She was vaguely aware of George shifting behind her as his hands made lazy tracks across the back of her legs, circling closer and closer to her now dripping core.

She hooked her thigh over Fred's hip and felt George's fingers found their goal. She moaned and began to grind her hips against them both, feeling twin arousals against her. It was as she began to mount the man beneath her that she heard the curious noise, almost like a hacking sound.

She spun to look at George, thinking that he was the one choking she was surprised to see he had spun around and was looking to the other side of the room.

"George are you okay?" she asked, touching his shoulder, he made a gagging sound over the hacking. Wait, that was impossible. That's when she looked over his shoulder and saw a big orange fur ball standing at the door.

"Crookshanks!" she gasped, jumping from the bed to tend to her cat. She just reached him as he hacked up a massive fur ball with a tiny rainbow coloured my little pony lodged in the mess.

"Crookshanks No!" she yelled, seeing one of her beloved collectables defiled.

* * *

"Are you going to wake her up?" Harry asked, looking at the group of red-heads standing around the couch at the burrow that contained the sleeping brunette.

"Nah, I want to see who she ends up with next!" Charlie said, settling down on the opposite couch to watch the worlds most entertaining sleep talker in the world.

Harry shrugged too and took his own seat, summoning a slice of Mrs Weasley pie from the kitchen and tucking in; secretly hoping that it was his name she moaned next in her sleep.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
